


Dionysus

by Lizardbeth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out Sam's secret, Kara gives him a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dionysus

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of sequel to "Come to Light" where Kara learns about Sam's needs by watching Narcho frak him. This gave her ideas...

Kara wondered how she'd never noticed before, but now that she knew, it was obvious. It didn't happen a lot, but tonight, on the second drink, Sam abruptly went quiet and moody and ordered a third shot before he'd even finished the second.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered automatically and forced a grin at her, before pounding both shots back. Then he leaned in to kiss her and nuzzle at her neck for awhile, which she enjoyed, until she realized Narcho was at the end of the bar, about three meters behind her. Even as he was sucking at her earlobe she had the feeling Sam was looking at him.

She smiled, realizing tonight was a perfect night to try out the thing she'd played six nights of dead man's chest to acquire. "Sam. Let's go back to our tent," she murmured.

"We could just stay here and drink and embarrass everyone by making out," he suggested and slid a hand up her inner thigh.

The touch was almost enough to make her forget her plan. Almost. She whispered in his ear. "I have a present for you. Come on."

"Oh, a present?" he asked with an eager smile. But she could tell he had no idea what present she was talking about.

"It's a surprise," she teased. "But I think you'll like it. Especially tonight."

He followed her back to the tent and she pointed to the ground right outside the flap. "Stay right here while I get it ready. Don't move."

He frowned in puzzlement but grinned at her salaciously. "Does your surprise involve nakedness?"

"Oh yes."

"Then, I think I'll stay," he teased. But his gaze wandered south, back toward the bar as if he might sneak off anyway.

"Stay put. And no peeking," she ordered as she went inside. She stripped off her clothes quickly and rooted in the corner of the box where they kept their stuff to pull out the leather straps. Then she found her vibrator, which had long since run out of charge, but last week she'd glued a base on it, so it would stay put. She put it into the hole cut through the leather triangle, and snapped the straps into place around her hips and thighs like a peculiar thong. Looking down, she felt ridiculous - the straps were black but her vibrator was an unnatural purple, sticking out sort of cock-like, but quite obviously not. Sam was going to laugh at this, not be turned on.

But she had promised, and laughing or no laughing, she had plans tonight. So she turned toward the entry and called. "Come in and make sure the flap closes."

He slipped inside and said, "Kara, so what's the --" He saw her and the instant his eyes dropped to the only thing she was wearing, he fell silent. She waited for the snickering, but instead his mouth worked for a moment, wordless. And he stared, wide-eyed, and licked his lips.

"Oh gods," he whispered. "You... you really meant it."

"I really meant it," she confirmed. "And now I want to prove it. Take off your clothes."

He shivered convulsively and started to strip, shirt and boots, and then finally letting his pants fall to the ground so she could see that his cock was already swelling for her. When his fingers drifted inward to unconsciously stroke up his length, she had to clear her throat and shift her stance as the lowest leather gromet pushed against her clit.

She moved nearer and she noticed he could not take his eyes off her harness and its fake cock. He twitched and pulled his gaze up. He reached for her breast but she smacked his hand away. "No touching."

"Kara?" He sounded so adorably confused.

"Rules are simple, I get to play with you tonight. Do whatever I want. You however do not get to touch me or yourself." She took a hold of the wrist of the hand still idly stroking himself and moved it to the outside of his hip. Then she leaned into his body, one hand sliding down his taut stomach, over his stirring cock, to cup his balls. "And if you do very well," she whispered, "I will frak you so hard and so long you will never, ever think of doing it with a real dick again. Do you understand?"

He shuddered, and his eyes were so dilated she wondered that he could see anything. He swallowed hard. "Oh gods. Yes. This is... like my birthday and Dionysus festival day all in one."

"This is 'Sam is going to get frakked by his wife' day," she told him. She put both hands on his waist and caressed down the curves of his ass, down his legs, down, as she sank down to her knees.

"Can we celebrate that every day?" he joked in a strained voice that got strangled as she wrapped a hand around his cock and very delicately licked the tip. "Kara... oh gods."

She was very smug as she worked him with lips and tongue on the head and her hand on his shaft, until his cock was erect and flushed. His hips kept jerking, trying to get into her mouth, but she kept it a shallow tease. Then when she tired of making the muscles of his thighs twitch as she smoothed his balls, she drew one finger deeper, tracing the ridge backward and he stopped breathing. "Kara... oh please..." The words sounded dredged from the bottom of his lungs as she feathered her finger right over the hole. She'd never been into this kind of play, but his reaction was so overcome, she couldn't help touching him some more, feeling how he trembled under her finger.

She pulled away and stood up. Playfully she put a hand on the vibrator and slid it alongside his erection and underneath until he was gasping and his hands were bunched into fists at his sides.

"You're driving me crazy," he complained hoarsely, eyes heavy with lust as he tried to speak around his uneven breaths.

She laughed at him. "You are so frakking easy. Get on the bed, baby. You've been a good boy and now, I'm going to frak your brains out."

He knelt on the bed and then turned his head to watch her as she put a little mineral oil in her palm and slicked up the bulbous end of the phallus. She glanced up to see him watching and smirked. "I think it needs to be a little wetter, don't you?" Parting her legs, she reached between, dipping her fingers between her lips and into her vagina, pulling out her moisture to swipe on the tip leaving it shiny and wet.

He licked his lips again, and his hand started straying toward his erection, and she shook her head, lifting a finger in warning. "Uh huh."

"Kara, please," he whispered, and she realized her was trembling and sweating with the effort to follow her rule.

"Almost there," she comforted. "Down." With her other hand she pushed lightly at his shoulder, pushing him down to all fours. She followed, kneeling between his feet. He froze still, waiting, maybe not even breathing as she put one hand on the phallus, and the other feeling the way, sliding on the soft skin of his ass and between.

"There," he said inhaling sharply as she found it. "Go slow."

She pulled one hand out of the way, leaving the other to make sure the phallus went in, and leaned forward, using her weight to push down. It was a sort of controlled fall, sinking slowly downward, and there was enough resistance it pressed back against her clit. She closed her eyes to better feel the pressure.

He let out a long, drawn out moan. "Oh, you have no idea... you can't know how much... I needed this..."

She laughed softly. "Honey, I know how much I want you inside me, I have a pretty good idea."

Then there was no room for her hand, so she pulled it away to grasp at his hips. She pushed in the rest of the way, until she was nestled up against his ass and thighs. Under her hands, as she ran her fingers all over his sweat-slick skin, she could feel him trembling and no matter where her fingers touched, his muscles were taut. He didn't say anything, but his breaths were coming low and quick.

She bent at the waist until her nipples touched his skin and she licked the sweat, tasting his arousal on her tongue. "How you doing?" she asked, wanting to make sure he was tense for good reasons, not that she was hurting him.

"Don't stop," he begged her hoarsely. "Just... don't stop."

"You want me to frak you now?" she teased, one finger dragging along his spine.

"Kara..."

She grasped his hips in both hands to steady herself, and pulled backward a little ways, before pushing back in. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to do, but the way he lost his breath and the way his head snapped up made her want to do it again. And again.

She shoved her vibrator back and forth, feeling when he opened for it and the way got easier.

And each time she went forward, the harness strained against her clit and dipped between her lips, rubbing her wet folds maddeningly. Each push sent little shocks through her body, and she tried to push harder.

"Need you, need you so much," he gasped out and helped when she started to tire, by moving himself, frakking himself on it, so she didn't have to do much but brace herself upright and hold on.

"Come on, Sam. Come for me, baby, you know that's what you want..." The words spilled from her lips, erratic and coaxing, as he stopped talking at all, falling to pants. Sweat was pooling in the hollow of his back and between his shoulder-blades, she noticed, but couldn't move to lick it away.

"Oh gods!" He froze suddenly, cry buried in the back of his throat, and then his whole body jerked irresistibly caught in the throes as he climaxed hard.

His arms gave out and he collapsed forward, trying to catch his breath. "That was... that was... "

She pulled out of him and put the harness on the floor, to cuddle up against his back. "You liked it?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh lords, can you have any doubt?" he groaned, heartfelt and still panting. Then he turned over and offered wearily, "I know you didn't get much out of it so I can -- "

She smiled and put her fingers over his mouth. "I got more than you might think. I just want to look at your well-frakked expression and feel really smug that I did that."

He grinned lazily, blue eyes shining, and he pulled her down beside him. "You certainly did."

She poked him in the side. "Wet spot's all yours, move over."

He shifted aside and then turned his head to kiss her hair, murmuring, "Everything I am is yours. Anything you want."

She patted his chest and snuggled into his shoulder. "I've got what I want."

 

 

the end.


End file.
